diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Chester A. Arthur Elementary School
Chester A. Arthur Elementary School is a school located in Manhattan Island borough at New York City in the name of the 21st President of the United States, Chester A. Arthur. It's located in Harlem. It was the school where Zeus Carver's nephews, Raymond and Dexter go to. It was the bomb location by Simon Gruber as a distraction from his real agenda to steal $140 billions of gold bullion from the Federal Reserve Bank. Die Hard with a Vengeance Simon's men delivered a bomb as a new refrigerator around late morning. It wasn't hookup, the temperature indicator was still on. Then after the police discovered the location of the bomb through truck driver Jerry Parks via John McClane, NYPD Major Cases chief Inspector Walter Cobb and other detectives arrived at the school. As they were searching for the bomb, Principal Martinez came over to Cobb. She tells to all of her students to the Auditorium to keep them calm, since Simon told them if they attempt to evacuate the school, the bomb will be detonated. Then the janitor tells Detective Joe Lambert about the recently delivered refrigerator, and it is still on, despite being not hooked up. As NYPD bomb expert Charles Weiss assessed the fridge and finds the hinges are not rigged, they pulled it open and finds the bomb is there. Lambert suggested that they should evacuate the school, despite the risks of being blow up, which Cobb reluctantly orders it as Weiss tries to see if he can disarm the bomb. As the kids in the school, including Raymond and Dexter, were singing in the auditorium as the teachers try to distract them from getting alarmed. After the evacuation was ordered, Principal Martinez prepares to have the kids evacuated under the guise of a new fire drill to prevents the kids from getting suspicious. Raymond and Dexter are not buying it and thinks the hoodlum named Tony squall on them about the stolen radio they give to their uncle Zeus and ditch the rest of the group. As the kids were moving to the entrance, Principal Martinez tells Cobb that she's got the janitors making final sweeps in the building to find any more kids not in their group. One of the janitors looked at one of the classrooms and didn't see any students in there and locked the door. But didn't realized that Raymond, Dexter and two other kids hid behind the teacher's desk and remained there. As Lambert and the other cops got the kids to the main entrance, Lambert silently tells Cobb that they should do it now. But Cobb says they will wait for a bit since McClane may get the code. After a few anxious minutes, Cobb orders the evacuation to commence. Then Lambert, the cops and the teachers started getting the kids out, with Zeus nephews and the other kids with them watching, wondering what's going on. After the kids got out safely, Lambert knew that no one from Simon's group were watching the school. As Cobb ordered Weiss to leave, Detective Connie Kowalski spotted Zeus' nephews, yelling out for help. Cobb orders them to get them out. Kowalski and Lambert went back to the school as the janitor tossed the school keys to Lambert, telling him the key to the room where the kids are trapped is mark 4. After Cobb tells Weiss that there are still kids in the building, he stays put while he tries to disarm the bomb. As Lambert and Kowalski made it to the room where the kids are held, Lambert realizes there was no time to find the right key and kicks the door open. While Weiss was working on the bomb, Lambert and Kowalski go on top of the school's roof in an attempt to jump to the next building, but finds out it's too far. As Lambert and Kowalski thought they were going to lose their lives, Weiss tries in his last-ditch effort to disarm the bomb. As he prepared to cut the last wire, the liquid sprayed on him. When the timer on the device reached zero, he finds out the liquid is actually pancake syrup, which means the bomb was fake. The school was spared afterwards. Category:Locations Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance Category:New York City Category:Locations targeted by terrorists